Say Goodbye!
by latinisdead
Summary: I say goodbye, but now he's gone! Miranda and Mike meet up after they broke up and after Gary and her are married. This is complete! Please leave comments or feedback, thank you!


**Title: Say Goodbye**

 **Ratings; General**

 **Spoilers: This takes up two years after Series three and the two specials are over**

They had picked this very place to meet it was out of the way and rather discreet little place in the East End. The place was well known for its pies and mash. A place handed down from generation to generation. Once she found this place quite by accident as she was in a state to find something nice for her and Gary to eat before they headed off to visit their friends Tilly and Ping Pong Charlie in Wick.

The memory fades as the present time sets in, as she found herself ordering a steak and kidney pie, with chips and some onion rings. This was her ' _eat whatever she wants day'_ and nothing they could do about it. When you know someone that well, she didn't even have to hide her food habits, as Gary would just know. No, it was best if she kept this as secret as possible. Problem is she was an open book, as terrible as it sounds, everyone could read her mind and she knew it.

As simple as it sounds, it wasn't. She had half expected for him to not show up, she didn't think about him much, but when they did cross paths two weeks ago, it made sense to at least speak to him properly. Has it been two years since she left him standing there inside her own shop when she picked Gary over him? Yes, in fact it's been that long.

She ran her hand over a rather noticeable baby bump; her hand pauses on her navel, noticing how lucky she was to not gain any stretch marks. She's been told by her mother, that it's in the genes.

Mike had stood there for quite some time just watching her from outside the shop window. He knew it would be cowardly if he didn't go in and at least talk to her even if it's the last time they do talk. He had to say how he felt, or he'll have that fester inside of him for the rest of his life.

The doorbell rings overhead as he enters the small place, a waft of delicious smells hit his nostrils; now he knew why she picked this faraway place, the idea of home cookery made his stomach growl and in anticipation of trying at least a meat pie. As he enters he waves at her, and she places her fork down as he does come to connect with her in a resounding good hug. It wasn't as awkward as it he thought would be.

"Quirky." He addresses her with his cute nickname. Things don't change really.

"Marple." She too felt the exchange it was warm and inviting.

"Let me order something, then we can chat, yes?" he backs up to head to the counter she only nods placing a chip into her mouth.

He hasn't changed much in two years, she notices the greying temples, his eyes were a bit tired looking but he still looked good. He wore his pinstripe shirt, his tie loose at the collar, with his tweed jacket that matches his jeans. She didn't see it at first, then a second glance at his hands as he places his drink and plate down a glint of silver on his ring finger. It looked as if he hoped she'd notice too, as he saw her eyes flicker to his finger then back to meal where she had pushed around a few chips on her plate.

He took a minute to adjust his place at the counter, this felt a bit informal, but maybe this was supposed to be the way they talked. He would have suggested a table but all were in use in the small restaurant. And being small, they had limited spaces to pick from.

It was him that broke the silence between them, "Congrats to you and Gary, expecting I see." He felt a pain of jealousy as he spoke those words. But being a reporter taught him well enough to mask his emotions. Yet, years ago when he heard that she and Gary did have a thing, he felt pain in his chest for one brief moment. Until he felt why he was falling in love with her and he had to say it. That moment on he noticed how Gary's face fell in hurt. That made him realize how much Gary was in love with Miranda, this was his biggest fear since that dinner party happened.

"That's why you're my Marple." she took a large bite of her pie, eying him though, she could hear the distance in his voice.

Placing her fork down she nods to the open table in the corner as a couple leaves, (the doorbell rings overhead) with a few more customers coming in, and a young boy busts the table. Soon as it was ready for them they do in fact move there. The wall of protection slowly crumbles as they now sat across from one another.

"You're married?" she asks hoping he will open up a bit. Clearly they both hadn't told their spouses that they were meeting having a cup coffee….ok, a big lunch for her.

"Yes, one year in…."he hesitates to say anything else.

She read his mine, she was good at that, and for some reason she had to say it "Rose, and you, I take it?"

Was it in her tone? She hopes not, her voice rose at the end of the sentence, more questioning hoping that he didn't hear the jealousy part in her tone. She's heard through the grapevine that they dated soon after they were dumped. And maybe it was for the best, but she still felt the sting of hurt when she saw Rose's pretty face before her.

"Quirky." He has said it twice now, and with that he took her free hand in his, not a romantic interest, but to reassure her that he's fine, that sometimes these things happen for a reason. He resumes his thought. "Let's start again."

"Perhaps that would be a good idea." She smiled through her tears; she would just chalk it up as pregnancy hormones trickling in.

"Oh, Quirky, come now." He hands her a hanky from his breast pocket.

She took it, not often she cries in public, if her mother saw, she thought, she'd be mortified at the display.

"Do you hate me?" she asks after a few minutes of composing herself. And yes, she blows her nose nosily into his hanky. He waves it off offering her to keep it.

He was an honest man. "Hurt is a better way to say it. Confused that you told me you loved me, then a few weeks later you're with Gary."

"I'm sorry, I hurt you." It was a genuinely good thing to say.

He couldn't hear over the volume of the music, and customers a group of teenagers came in some bopping and singing rather rude lyrics to a current hit on the radio. They were loud enough to be heard commenting on what they want and one girl said. "You know what I mean?"

He releases her hand, "I didn't hear you." But she skips over what she just said hoping to not be seen by them.

She said a tiny bit louder, "Youths." With a cringe, she slinks in her chair trying to make herself feel small.

He laughs. "You'll have one of those in due time."

"Oh, the notion?"

It wasn't a question really, she just shrugs her shoulders. She loves kids, but teenagers, they drove her nuts. Most of them were vial, rude, and just plainly obnoxious with their behaviour. He wasn't sure if it was intentional but her face clouds over he could see how happy she is, and then the apprehension of being a mother tugs at her anxiety and sets in.

"I noticed you ate it all." He comments on the empty plate before her.

"Now, for a loo break." Standing her belly bumps the table, knocking over their tea cups sploshing the milky tea into the saucer, and it dribbles onto the table. "Now, that's what I call, mortifying."

He laughs. "Let's just go, want to walk a bit." He points to the park across the way.

"Meet you outside."

It was a fine spring day, the weather held out, not to breezy, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It brought people out of their boring little shells. Kids (youths Miranda reminds him) playing in the streets. Some kids were kicking up their skateboards and heading to the youth park across the way. Folks pass arm in arm it was what he'd call, a perfect day.

Miranda came up behind him placing her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" She pulls away when he laughs, as he stood up holding out his arm for her to take. Was it weird that she took it without making a joke or even acting weird? He didn't mind it though as they pass a little dog, being walked by his owner. The stranger calls out "Congrats to you both."

"Did he just think we're married?" She stood there stunned.

"You are pregnant, and we're both wearing wedding bands."

"Awkward." She laughs.

"True. How about if we just walk side by side." He releases her arm.

They wove through the trails shaded by the large evergreens, and lots of vegetation to keep them warm as they walked slowly along the trails. This was one of their favorite things to do after a date, movie or just because they enjoy walking together.

"So, when's your due date?" he asks randomly.

It was a habit she's gotten into rubbing her belly as she felt the baby move. "I'm just over six and half months. So we're looking at mid fall. Ouch." She pauses to fix he shoe, removing a tiny pebble. He offers a steady hand so she could lean on him to replace it.

"You and Rose want to have kids?" the words escape her mouth before she could close it.

"One day, we're more about our travels now, getting it out of the way while she's young."

She shouldn't care she's married to the love of her life. He found the love of his life yet, both felt that resentment as they paused their conversation. A few joggers pass them grouped close together keeping a rather good pace and another person comments on the pregnancy wishing them luck. That pushes them into a fit of giggles.

"Twice in one day?" it wasn't really a question.

"Let's find a bench, so you can sit." He's very observant, and they hobble over to the closest seating area.

He turns to face her, this was his more serious side, and she felt it. Her eyes focused on his, "Ask me anything, Marple."

"Miranda," she notes the use of her name, "Do you think we met for a reason?"

She adjusts her belly to rest easier on the bench as she does she speaks. "Yes, I think we meet people for a reason – some it's a short time – some it's a long time, - some it's a lifetime."

He distracts himself from her fidgeting and pulls on a long bit of grass twirling it between his thumb and pointer finger. She could read his mind pretty well, the two months being together they had something there back then. "I did love you."

He spun the blade of grass out of his fingers it floats to the bench between them. "Although, not in love with me." He notes out loud.

She wasn't good a regarding her words often nor not she hides behind jokes or makes funny sounds, with pulling faces, but not now; now, she gives him a serious look. "I know I should have told you the truth."

A simple nod of his head and he opens his mouth before she could continue. "That's why we're here – I think." He adds at the last second.

"I think you are right, Mike." This time she uses his name.

Again, he took her hand in his, this time it was to comfort her. She felt edgy since they sat down. "Rose, she doesn't know I called you. She would be furious if she found out."

"Quite right too." She answers him then adds to her comment. "So, do we remain friends?"

They both remember saying they'd keep in touch, but two years later, and this felt like something more than just keeping a friendship. She does keep it to herself how Gary would react if she went to see Mike without his knowledge but that's a bridge she'll cross when ready.

Their hands pull away as they realize that maybe this was the last time they'll see one another. "I don't think that would work." He was honest with her.

Miranda never felt this way before, she's had many male friends, but this was different, he was former lover. Even with Gary, they were friends first and remained that way all through her adult years and now they're married, and expecting a child. With Mike, he was her Marple. It hurt to say it, "I suppose not."

He picks up on her thoughts, "You will always be my Quirky." It felt good hearing it again from him.

"Marple?" she asks him like it was old times. "Is there room for a final hug then?"

They stood up knowing that this was the best solution to their meeting. It was him that made the first move, reaches over and pulls her into a gentle hug. They remain there for the longest time, feeling: hurt, anger, sadness, love, fear and comfort. He pulls away once they knew it was truly over.

He turns to walk away, she calls him. "Marple, have a good life."

"You too Quirky." She too turns away before he could see the tears.

They couldn't actually say goodbye.

FIN


End file.
